tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravagus
Ravagus, also known as the Ravager of Worlds, Cthulhu, and The Defiler is Xorin's second in command of the Leviathan Legion as well as his right-hand man. He is a sadistic and power-hungry entity that delights in bringing conflict and blood shed across the omniverse similar to Strife. Once a cunning general if the Leviathans, he was one of the few leviathans that is not to be banished from creation and still lurking in the omniverse. He even runs his own personal religion called The Church of the Ravager where they conquer and force their belief to others through force and oppression. He once lead several successful battles during the war against the Hollister, and when the Leviathans were defeated Ravagus founded a way to escape from being banished and hid from Hollister's forces. As his name suggest, he is a destroyer of worlds though he doesn't destroy them through sheer power (Though sometimes he does at times). Ravagus prefers to manipulate others into doing so, having them to bring self-destructive conflicts which resulted to mass destruction and possibly complete omnicide. This allows him to consumed the many souls of innocence that died to his machinations, while having his own servants perform blood sacrifices to amuse himself. Having successfully conquered, devoured, or ravaged many dimensions or having his church convert others to worshiping him. The Church of the Ravager claims that he would bring forth a great purge across the omniverse in order to bring order and "purity" to a so-called broken omniverse. Being immensely powerful namely for his psychic abilities to read to read almost every mind in each universe he is in and even crushing planets throw his telekinetic powers. Even able to provide instant insanity inducement to those who fail him in certain thing like a killing killing certain people he despise or a mission he gives to his followers. On 1927, Ravagus was summoned by his own church on Earth in order to eradicate all of life in it. He had gone into a battle with the ancient wizard named Master Muller at the time and resulted him to being sent back to the Astral Plane where he hid all this time. Though this conflict did caused the creation of the Cthulhu Mythos itself especially Cthulhu himself/itself. He is a major antagonist of Tales of the Omniverse and Multiversal Legends. He was also one of the main antagonists of Forces. ''He acts as a major enemy to Ben Diablo and Dark Akuma and to even the Champions themselves The character was created by BrandonDarkOne47 and his appearance was inspired by both Cthulhu, and a character named Khathulon from Watcherofthe2000s webseries with his sprite and appearance being created by Dave Hicks. Character Description One of the deadliest enemies in the omniverse that both Ben Diablo and Dark Akuma have ever faced, as well as a dangerous foes to the champions as well. Being one of the most ancient and terrible entities to exist, Ravagus is a sadistic right-hand man of Xorin as well as the second in command of the Leviathan legion who are a race of monstrous entities that seeks to devour all of creation to be all-powerful. After the rebellion was stopped, Ravagus found a way to hide himself from Hollister's forces by hiding in the Astral Plane. He soon became the head patron of Ravagusism also known as The Church of the Ravager, which his believers thinking that Ravagus would purge all life from the omniverse in order to bring a new age of "Purity" and "Order". However his true goal was to destroy as many worlds to fuel his powers through souls and release his fellow Leviathan in another attempt to seize control over creation. The Church consists of psychics and telepaths that were corrupted by Ravagus when they enter his part of the Astral Plane. He tuns his religion into a omniversal empire, spreading destruction and oppression to other worlds that he comes across while remaining in the Astral Plane. He orchestrated the destruction of many planets through manipulation and deception. Creating strife and conflict that would result to self-destructive wars that would cause the death of millions if not trillions of people. Doing this, he feeds on the carnage that he creates and use the souls of many victims of his atrocities to sustain him. He even demanded blood sacrifices from his followers simply to amuse himself. He has fought many heroes such as the Champions, and during 1927 he fought the great Master Muller as he attempted to enter the physical world through his followers. He did battle with Master Muller himself and lost ad was sent back to the Astral Plane. Though despite his lost, he still is active and is still being the brains behind the Church of the Ravager. He is a immensely powerful creature, possessing great amount of telekinetic and psychic powers to his disposal. Like his fellow Leviathans, he is described as one of the oldest creatures in omniverse, and by far one of the most malevolent and sadistic sentient life forms. Personality Ravagus is a being of great arrogance, ego and rage, convinced by Xorin that he and the Leviathan should be the rulers over all of creation. He is highly brutal, killing off his own minions if they prove to be weak due to failure or just to take out his frustration. It was stated he has been doing this for a while as he merely sees his minions as expendables and replaceable. He has an unquenchable thirst for power, something that is often compared to Nekrozoth's thirst for one as well,as they would go to extreme methods to get what they want. Being a ruthless creature, he sees both compassion and empathy as meaningless or serving no purpose to him. He is best known for his sadistic traits as he demands blood sacrifices as a means to amuse him and caused mass destruction across the omniverse in his pursuit for control. He was known to being the cause of many destruction of several planets through causing mass strife and conflicts some of which brought the destruction of several universes. Though besides his overall malevolent nature, he is a very cunning being as well as exceptionally manipulative as well. He is capable of corrupting others without using his powers to do so as he can be convincing. He also change his appearance through the usage of an avatar to appear friendly instead of using his true form his true form as a way to gain trust from those who meet him. He once won several battles during the rebellion and outsmarts the remaining followers of the Hollister. He is incredibly intelligent and strategic but sometimes his overconfidence can be his down fall as it can be exploited. But he can exploit someone else's weakness as well as used them as an advantage. Powers and Abilities As his name suggest, Ravagus is a world destroyer and a powerful Leviathan. Though he mainly focus in his cunning and intellect to defeat his enemies but still has a far share of abilities at his disposal. * '''Telepathy': Ravagus does not speak through his mouth as he only uses it to devour the essence of planets or galaxies, so he as to relay on his telepathic abilities to communicate with others. He uses his telepathic abilities to also read the thoughts of billions of other creatures. It also allows him to corrupt the minds o others to his bidding unless his manipulation doesn't work. Trivia * His appearance is similar to DIagon from the Ben 10 franchise, however Ravagus is purple while Diagon is green. Category:Villain Category:Major Antagonist Category:Omiverse Traveller Category:Male